AECCC has had a Glassware Washing Shared Resource in the Chanin Institute for Cancer Research Institute since the building opened in 1979. The facility provides a stable core staff of reliable personnel who contribute to the preparation of clean sterile glassware for the new AECCC laboratories on the 3rd and 6th floors of the Chanin building, for six AECCC shared resources, and for the thirty AECCC members housed in this Building. This facility has been especially useful in providing glassware for the new investigators who were recruited to AECCC space in the Chanin building over the last funding period, through the efforts of the AECCC Search Committee, while these new investigators were obtaining their first grants. The facility provides clean and sterile glassware for a variety of large and small utensils in glassware kitchens located on the 4th and 5th floors of the Chanin Building. Each kitchen is equipped with heavy-duty washers, ovens and autoclaves as well as storage space for newly washed and sterilized glassware. Dirty glassware is picked up from each laboratory and from the shared resources, and clean glassware is distributed to laboratories and facilities, at least twice a day. All glassware is prepared so that it can contain sterile solutions for the growth of cultured cells and support standard biochemical studies. Special glassware needs for individual laboratories are also provided. This includes glassware for the isolation of RNA and bottles for media prepared by the Hybridoma and Media Preparation Facility. Technicians who supervise the facility regularly monitor the quality of sterilization and of the washing and rinsing processes. CCSG funding for this facility provides a stable core group of three personnel who are not subject to the vagaries of individual grants and who can be shifted from one floor to another if there are special needs. This has contributed to an efficient and reliable operation that involves a total of eight to nine full-time staff. Total support for the operations of the facility includes funds from research grants and the College. Equipment is maintained, repaired, and periodically replaced by the College. New glassware is purchased through a combination of a pooled grant and departmental funds.